


[HinaYachi]Orange

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Who can save my poor English, my first english work, they are sooooo cute, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: How long can three years be?The “orange court” which he’s expecting, and the orange ends which she’s watching, what are their color codes individually?





	[HinaYachi]Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[日花]Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014935) by [Yilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin). 



> I'm really poor at English, so please tell me immediately if you find any mistake!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

How long can three years be?  
The “orange court” which he’s expecting, and the orange ends which she’s watching, what are their color codes individually?

“Yachi-san! What are you looking at?” Hinata skipped to Yachi, barely seemed to be tired by the exhausting training camp.  
“Hinata? I’m just watching the sunset, since it has been raining for days.” Yachi’s voice was filled with joy.  
“That’s right. Ah, will you be in bad mood when it’s raining?”  
“Of course not! Only if the end of the world came would I become gloomy!” Yachi turned to Hinata and beamed at him with delight. It seemed like the sky was turning redder behind her.  
“Don’t worry! Though it’s the end of the world, you could still count on me!”Hinata spoke immediately, and the chirping of cicadas burst right after his words.  
Because it was summer, or maybe it’s because there were too many insects flying around them, both of them sensed the rising temperature and the emotional turmoil.  
Maybe the sunset also spilled every color on them, and continued it with the dark or rosy sky.  
Yachi finally realized, the code of the orange court was a dream, the code of the orange bangs was a budding love, both of them were dazzling.  
And the three –year high school life was the flash of the sunset, kept burning to ashes fiercely.


End file.
